Das Geständnis
by kazu-hattori
Summary: Heute war es also so weit. Heute würde sie es schaffen. Heute wird sie, Inoue Orihime, ihm endlich ihre Liebe gestehen! IchiHime einseitig


**Das Geständnis **

An irgendeinem späten Nachmittag, die Sonne versank bereits in dunklem orange am Horizont, standen sich in einem Park in Karakura Town zwei junge Menschen gegenüber. Das Mädchen mit den dunklen orangefarbigen Haaren hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, um dem ebenfalls orangehaarigen Jungen, der ihr gegenüberstand, etwas mitzuteilen. Etwas sehr wichtiges; etwas, was sie schon vor so langer Zeit hätte sagen sollen. Dann unterbrach sie die Stille, den Blick noch immer schüchtern zu Boden gerichtet.

„Kurosaki-kun, ich…

ich wollte es dir schon so oft sagen, aber…

wenn du dann vor mir standest…

verließ mich auf der Stelle all mein Mut und ich fing an wirres Zeug zu reden"

Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Hinter ihrem Rücken verharkten sich ihre Finger. Sie war nervös- so nervös wie sie immer war wenn er sie anschaute, nein, heute war sie noch nervöser.

„Ich habe gehofft", so fuhr sie dennoch fort, „dass du es bald selbst bemerken würdest…

aber es war naiv von mir so etwas zu erwarten.

Schließlich…" ,ihre Stimme zitterte,

„schließlich bist du Kurosaki-kun, nicht wahr?"

Der Junge der vor ihr stand wusste nicht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte, schien jedoch zu bemerken dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Er machte ein Schritt vor und sprach vorsichtig ihren Namen

„Inoue…"

Doch das Mädchen wollte nicht, dass er näher kam, sie wollte- nein sie musste es ihm heute unbedingt sagen, wenn sie es heute nicht täte, würde sie es nie tun, das wusste sie, also sprach sie weiter.

„Ich rede wieder einmal um den heißen Brei herum, wo ich dir doch…

eigentlich sagen wollte, dass…

dass ich mich, schon vor so langer Zeit… In dich… verliebt habe, Kurosaki-kun!"

Nun war es raus. Endlich. Sie war erleichtert, aber nicht mindernervös als zuvor, schließlich erwartete sie nun die Antwort. Sie hatte zwar schon die Befürchtung, dass er sie abweisen würde, aber sie wollte es aus seinem eigenen Munde hören.

Der Junge hatte kurz seine Augenbrauen gehoben. Scheinbar hatte er so etwas nicht erwartet. Es dauerte aber nicht lange bis er antwortete.

„Es tut mir leid, Inoue."

Da war er. Der Satz den sie erwartet, vor dem sie sich gefürchtet hatte. Der Satz der ihr das Herz zerbrach.

Er fuhr fort.

„Du bist ein sehr wichtiger Mensch für mich geworden, Inoue, und ich bin froh dich kennen gelernt zu haben, aber… ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern."

Er schaute sie ernst an, wollte sie nicht verletzten, aber es war die Wahrheit.

Ihre Augen wurden feucht. Sie wollte es nicht aber sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

„Ich verstehe…", murmelte sie.

Obwohl sie ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, begannen die Tränen an ihren Wangen herunter zu laufen.

„Verdammt…

ich habe es doch schon geahnt….

Warum?... Warum kommen mir dennoch die Tränen?"

Es hörte nicht auf, es wurde nur noch schlimmer. Sie war verzweifelt.

„Wo ich mir doch so fest vorgenommen habe nicht zu weinen!"

Voller Selbstvorwürfe rief sie:

„Ich bin schwach!"

„Lügnerin."

Ohne zu überlegen hatte der Junge reagiert. Das war das erste Mal, dass, das nun verwunderte Mädchen aufblickte- ihn direkt ansah.

Sie Situation machte den Jungen selbst etwas verlegen, deshalb war es nun an ihm wegzusehen.

Den Blick zur Seite gerichtet, ergänzte er: „Du hast in den letzten Monaten soviel Mut gezeigt, ohne dich wären wir wahrscheinlich alle drauf gegangen und du behauptest du seiest schwach…"

Es war eine einfache Aussage und dennoch hatte diese Aussage zur Folge, dass das Mädchen aufhörte zu weinen. Das war der Kurosaki Ichigo den sie kannte. Irgendwie war sie erleichtert. Nun wo sie aus seinem eigenen Munde gehört hatte, was er über sie dachte. Und so schlimm war seine Meinung über sie auch wieder nicht, oder?

„Danke, Kurosaki-kun…", sagte sie und sie lächelte.

Es war ein richtiges Lächeln und der Junge erwiderte dieses Lächeln. Das war die Inoue Orihime die er kannte. Dann drehte sie sich um. Eigentlich hatte sie vor ohne ein weiteres Wort zu gehen, bis ihr noch etwas einfiel.

„Ah! Kurosaki-kun?!" Sie wandte sie sich ihm noch ein letztes Mal zu. Er schaute sie leicht verdutzt an.

„Darf ich…

darf ich dich auch Ichigo nennen,

wie es Kuchiki-san und die anderen tun?"

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang war er verwundert, dann grinste er: „Klar doch!"

Auch wenn er ihr Herz gebrochen hatte, war sie auf eine Art glücklich. Mit einem dankenden Lächeln drehte sie sich nun wirklich um und ging.

Ichigo schaute ihr ebenfalls lächelnd hinterher:

„Du bist wirklich ein merkwürdiges Mädchen, Ino-," er stockte kurz, „Orihime."


End file.
